Packaging for various food products such as coffee, nuts, non-dairy whipped topping, etc. comprises plastic containers, such as a container formed from polyethylene or polypropylene. These containers are initially sealed with a flexible and/or peelable foil membrane which extends over the opening and allows the user to remove it by pulling back on a tab of the flexible or peelable membrane. Typically a separate overcap in the form of a simple annular disk with a vertical skirt extending downward is attached to the container to cover the opening. The overcap has an interior facing surface which engages with an exterior facing surface of the container and, in particular, the interior facing surface of the overcap engages with the chime or rim of the container.
There exists a need in the art for an improved overcap for use with containers of the type described.